Teen Titans Elements: Seattle
by ipetit.diable12
Summary: A group of teen titans 'rookie' elementals are based in the wonderful city of Seattle, with a Apocalypse about to take place, will these seven be able to fight off the end of the world on their own? or will Slade get to their leader before they can fulfill the mission? Better summary inside /some/ chapters might be M for gore/language/drug/alcohol use


**\\ AN: This is completely OC; maybe I'll have one of the original 5 come but probably not. An elemental means they have powers over an element instead of being an alien, demon, part machine, etc. I'll explain more of the back stories later so stay toned! Sorry if my writing doesn't make sense, I try my best. This has been revised after fantasymoon1 helped me noticed I had a lot of problems I think its because this was written over a course of several weeks(damn it school!) and I'm learning French so my grammar is getting messy x_x/**

I braided the same strands of my hair into the braid and finished it, wrapping the end with a thin black hair band. I examined myself in the mirror and sighed, my same pale face, the same black smoked makeup around my eyes, a green brown hazel.I looked down at my dark purple dress, fitted at the top, until flaring out at the waist. It had long sleeves, and cut off just above the knee. It was made of light cotton material, perfect for today; **the thirty first ****of August.** I grabbed my jewelry, a few enchanted rings, a couple of normal bracelets and an amulet: a purple quart with thin silver wire.

On my upper thigh, hidden under my dress, was my TTES transmitter. TTES stands for Teen Titans Elemental: Seattle. I like the rainy weather but it bothers Sam a lot. After the Original Teen Titans decided they needed more people to help them, more than Titans East. So, they started recruiting these 'special' people and created two sectors: Teen Titans Elemental and just the Teen Titans. Elemental means our powers are element orientated. But being a TTE isn't my biggest problem right now.

I adjusted my hair a bit than stood from the vanity, sitting in my rather large closet. The walls a matte white, the carpet a soft red, and all my clothes ordered by color. In the corner was my suit, a long sleeved white cat suit, it had armor plates on the arms, chest and legs. I also have a pair of white knee high boots, a pair of white gloves, and my mask. All accented with black and red gems. **I smile at my attire and grab my black jacket; leaving my closet and my room, I head down to the bottom floor. I turn the corner at the bottom of the stairs and look up to see a man dressed in black, his face hidden by the painfully familiar half black half copper mask.**

**Slade was eerily able to**sense my presence and turned towards me. I couldn't see his smirk, but I knew it was grim. He disappeared and reappeared in front of me; I gulped and took a step back. He brought a gloved hand to my hair and roughly grabbed a strand. I held in a yelp and it pulled against my scalp.

**"Hello Ali****een, or as your altar-ego suggests, Dusk." He says, his voice coated with sweet poison. I give him a scowl and he laughs, dropping my abused black hair. "You can't fool me. I'm here to warn you, and give you a message"**

**"I don't care!" I scream my voice cracking as the sound rips out from the throat, and punch him in the 'face'. He quickly grabs my hand; to me, his powers are unknown, and they always ****seem to change. He burns my arm with his gloved hand; and I try to hold in my scream and let out a wimpy hiss at him as i pull my arm away from his fiery grip. I look down to see the nice fabrics of my dress sleeve burned away, only to see a patch of red skin and blood. "What do you want?!" **

"As I said to warn you and give you a message;" He repeated and turned towards the living room "If you weren't so foolish I would have been gone by now."

I wait for him to continue, but my arm is searing from the pain and it really hurts. I hesitate to grab onto it, to stop the pain, but I stay frozen.

"What is it?" I quaver, my voice shaking a bit. I adjust my stance, changing it to where I could easily run.

"I want you to tell me everything about what you Teen Titans do," he announced and turned back towards me, I could see his face but I knew he would be smirking at me, seeing me flinch as I bleed from the burn. "And then you join me, just like old times. If you do, I'll spare the rest of the titans, for now."

"Hell no, you will never own me again! You won't be able to kill the Teen Titans, not all of us; we're much stronger than you!" I spit back the best I can. In a blink, he's holding my other arm, right on my vein. I scream in pain, I can faintly smell my flesh burning because, well, he didn't let go. I felt the burning go up my arm, and then I took action. I kicked him off me for a start, then using my telekinesis, I flung a flower pot at his head, and it smashed against his mask and only stunned him for but a second. Before I knew it, he had fled the tower.

I'd hate to tell Marissa I broke her flower pot, again. I go back to my room and change into a red dress after covering my new burns in ace bandage, adding to the terribly large collection. Fixing my hair once again, I go down stairs to find Marissa, dressed in a pair of short-shorts and a loose but lowly cut light blue top. She stood over the flower pot, bubbling with anger.

"Who or WHAT destroyed my flower pot!" She snapped I could only sheepishly smile in the most obvious way before she slapped me across the face. I grabbed my burning cheek and glared at her. She flipped her mid back, softly waved blonde hair from her face and picked up the pieces of the pot. Marissa quickly fled to her room at the bottom of the tower. I sigh and turn towards the door to the upstairs, but I'm blocked by the two newly awakened titans. Sam and Matthew were both standing in the door.

"I heard arguments" Sam stated, flipping her messy black hair. "What was it about?"

"Nothing important" I sigh, and go upstairs to my room. Sam follows me, while Matthew goes into the kitchen.

"Then why was Marissa so mad?" she teased, knowing all my weak spots.

"She just gets mad sometimes." I blankly say, closing and locking the door to my room, my best and only way of escape.

"Then why are your arms burnt? I'm the only one in this tower with fire powers, unless it was an appliance." She giggled teasingly, remembering my bad experience with the hair straighter. I rolled my eyes; she can be so naive sometimes.

~! #$# !~

Perhaps knowing more about the **E**lementals will help you understand us more. We have powers over one, or a mix of two in rare occasions, element; we can make the element form out of no where, and we have to control it by our thoughts. We can also heal our selves using the element, to a certain extent. Paper cuts and bruises are easy, and deeper wounds are only for the talented; but when you're near death no one can save you.

We are put in this division because the titans needed a way to form the teams. There are no other teams made of complete elementals like us; our only exception is Marissa, she's part mermaid but she was counted as an elemental. We are actually quite over powered, in a way; but we have our flaws. None of us really get along too well. Which damages our ability to work together; and in the end that can be the difference between life and death.

Our team was placed in Seattle because this is where a portal to a different dimension is believed to be. The portal is believed to bring the end of the world, and if we can't close it then the whole world will end. However that deadline is suppose to be two years away, so we aren't in a rush. I'm getting really attached to Seattle, the rain during the winter is nice, and the summers are nice. There's also decent sea food, decent coffee, and plenty of things to do. I prefer things like museums or the mountains; everyone else likes to go shopping and stuff like that.

We don't always agree; actually, the first week all we did was argue about was to be leader and stuff like that. I ended up scaring them all by going into 'hysteria mode'. I scared the literal shit out of everyone and nearly destroyed the whole tower; until Tyler, the total jerk of the group, was able to knock me out cold.

Speaking of 'the group' I guess informing you on each of the members of TTES would help me tell this 'story'.

My name is Alieen Payne; my alter-ego name is Dusk. I have waist length black hair and round hazel eyes. I'm actually pretty weak, unless in hysteria, but I am able to move things telekinetically, that's about it. How ever I make up for my weakness by using throwing knives that can blow up.

When I'm in Hysteria, I can destroy anything with even the smallest thought. It's hard to trigger and I've only used it twice; it hurts like a bitch, everything burns for a whole week after. I don't like being in hysteria because I can't control anything and there's only one way to 'calm' me.

Anyway, I'm 16 years old and 5' 4". I used to go to high school, but dropped out because there really wasn't a point; I didn't enjoy it and once I left my family; no one consistently bothered me into going. I left my family because they didn't like my powers, they were very religious and thought my powers were a horrible mutation; I left my friends for that reason too, they started to avoid me, talk about me behind my back and eventually they just couldn't stand me. But to be honest, I like it better now.

Enough about me, our group consists of seven people, bigger than the average team but not the biggest. Our whole team is Me, Marissa, Samantha (we call her Sam), Matthew (or Matt), Grace, Sunny, and Clay.

Marissa is 5' 8", blonde mid back length hair, big blue eyes. She has a tall feminine figure, long legs and soft curves. Her family used to be a big fishing company, but after a while they went bankrupt due to a criminal. She has water powers so she can control water and breath underwater. She's also part mermaid; so her room in the tower is at the bottom where there's a cavern with water lakes

Her alter-ego name is Aqua, and her outfit it a blue swimsuit, gloves and boots; The swimsuit has a pink seashell on the chest and on the very bottom, the gloves have a seashell on the top of the hand, and the boots have a seashell on the either side of the ankle.

Samantha has fire powers and would have been a better leader than me, but she lacked the responsibility I have. She is 5' 2", short black hair that curves up at the bottom a bit, and amber eyes that can glow red. I can't say I know much about her history, I just know that she went through some bad times and wanted a new beginning. We don't ask too much about each others past, unless you wanted them to know something, you don't tell anyone. It's just the way things are around here. She can burn things from a simple thought, and can summon fire into her hands.

Sam's alter-ego name is Melt, going along with out one word theme. Her outfit is a pair of black pants with flames on the bottom, along with black combat boots. She wears a simple t-shirt with flames on it and with a pair of black gloves that help her direct the flames.

Matthew is 5' 7" and has longer than normal black hair; he has really light hazel eyes that pierce your soul when you look in them. His powers are rather complicated, and they're very rare. He can look into people's minds, control their minds, and if he has the will power; explode their mind. I don't remember why he's so timid, probably something with his part. He's probably the most dangerous out of all of us. This is why he doesn't get attached to anyone but Sam; he also has trust issues.

His alter-ego is Psionic, again with our theme. He wears a pair of white pants that have mustard-like-yellow-colored stitching instead of white, and a pair of white shoes. He has a loose white shirt that has the same yellow color accenting it. He doesn't have gloves because he uses his mind.

Grace is actually a lot cooler than I thought she was at first. She's into some TV shows along with Sunny and Clay, they spazz over it all the time. She's 5' 7" and has a very petit form. She has sandy blonde hair with brown highlights that goes down to her shoulder, with a slight wave to it. She has light blue eyes, and her facial features are actually quite defined. She has ice powers, so she can freeze anything with her mind, and can throw ice spikes at her enemies.

Her alter ego name is Frost; gosh our theme is so… **cool** ahahaha. Anyway, she wears a light blue dress that has splits on the side; she wears a pair of pants under that along with blue boots. The dress has a fur lined hood and gloves lines with fur.

Tyler (who I and many others from the group call jerk face, ass hole, meanie, etc) is around 5' 9" and has short curly brown hair; he has brown eyes to match. He has a pretty nice build, mainly because he builds everything for our team. Wait what am I saying, he's an ass. Anyway, he's pretty good with electronics, which is why his power is electricity. He can shock things by touching them; the voltage is measured by his anger. He can also shoot sparks at people.

His alter ego is Electokik, he wears a pair of black pants and a long sleeve white shirt. His gloves have the positive and negative signs on them, which helps him concentrate his energy; much like Sam's gloves.

Sunny and Clay are twins, but surprisingly got two completely different powers. Sunny is 5' 3", Clay is 5' 7". They both have light brown hair and light brown eyes, both are straight as can be. Sunny can use powerful beams of light to basically burn her enemies. Clay is a mix of water and earth (hence his name) and can move parts of the earth, and can use water powers. They get along really well and tend to be the center of attention; but don't let that fool you, they are fierce fighters.

Sunny's alter ego is Luminous, she wears a half shirt and a mini skirt; both in the eye-blinding shade of yellow, along with yellow heels, I guess she can't fight crime with out looking hot. Clay's alter ego is Saturation; he wears a blue shirt over a brown pair of baggy pants. His shoes and gloves are a matching black; they both wear a necklace with their crest on it. Supposedly it gives them a connection so they can fight in a format together; I don't see the point in fighting together.

**\\AN: welp that's it for now a nice 2,719 or so word. I'll update as soon as I can over this next week.**

**And yes Alieen is a total Mary-sue, but in order to make a completely OC story interesting she had to be a Mary-sue. So please don't complain**

**If you have any suggestions for the plot of characters please PM me**

**Reviews, Follows, and favorites are greatly appreciates OvO/**


End file.
